Indie Soul
'Indie Soul '''is the eleventh episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on November 30, 2013. Plot Rose proposes Indie week in order to change their typical mainstream songs and to gain inspiration. Meanwhile, Nick and Miriam`s relationships gets to a new low, while Lucas and Brandon reconstruct theirs. Episode -Rose walked through Woodsville hallways with Arcade Fire punding on her ears, as she stares at everyone around her.- “''Ugh, I hate all this. Society sucks. People are so used to listen to Miley Cyrus and twerk, post photos on Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, I hate all that. And music nowadays sucks, except for indie. Oh my gosh, Rose Mitchel, you`re a genius, I have the best idea ever.” '' -Glee club was gathered up at class, discussing about regionals.- “We should definitely do some Katy Perry songs.” Lexie said. “Girl, no, Gaga`s the queen.” Ula said. “Nah, you guys know nothing, some Macklemore will make us win regionals.” Luke said. “Guys, really? If we want to win we have to some One Direction!” Leni said. “Okay, guys! Guys! We can`t reach a decision if we`re all like this, there`s no way we`re winning regionals this way.” Nick told the class. -Rose stood up.- “Rose?” “Mister Adams, I`ve been thinking- If we really want to win regionals we should change all this styles, all these mainstream songs, we`ve been doing mainstream songs all time long, I think we should do Indie week for each one of us to find inspiration for regionals.” Rose said, as she sat down. “Wait, what? Indie is so lame.” Lexie said, “no one gives a fuck about indie.” “Rose is right, we should totally do indie week.” Shan said, while Sam and Kyle nodded. -Nick nodded.- “Okay, then, indie music can really make us take another direction, indie week starts now.” Nick said, as Rose smiled. “Hey, guys.” Sam said, as he joined Kyle and Luke at the hallways. “Sup Sam” “I know you two can definitely put on an indie song.” Sam told them. “Well, yeah, indie rock is really cool.” Kyle said, as Luke nodded. “Guys, we should kick off indie week, before the girls do their move.” “You`re right, the girls always show off, it`s our time.” “''Have you got color in your cheeks? Do you ever get that feel that you can`t shift the tide that sticks around like something`s in your teeth?” Kyle sang, as the guys continued walking. “''Are there some aces up your sleeve, I had no idea that you`re in deep. I dreamt about you nearly every night this week.”'' Luke sang. “''How many secrets can you keep? `Cause there`s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat Until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on my settee.”'' Sam sang. -Kyle, Luke and Sam were now doing the song at glee club.- “''Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways, sad to see you go, was sorta hoping that you`d stay, baby now that we both know, that the nights were mainly made for saying and things that you can`t say tomorrow day.”'' The three guys sang. “''Crawling back to you”'' Kyle sang, and was then joined by Sam and Lucas. “''Ever thought of calling when you`ve had a few? Cuz I always do , maybe I`m too, busy being yours too fall for somebody new.” '' “Now I`ve thought it through, crawling back to you.” ''Lucas sang, thinking of Brandon. “''So, you have the guts? Been wondering if you`re hearts still open and so I wanna know what time it shuts down and pucker up I`m sorry to interrupt it`s just I`m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you. I don`t know if you feel the same as I do we could be together if you wanted to.” Sam sang. “''Do I wanna know?”'' Luke sang. “''If this feeling floats both ways”'' Kyle and Sam sang. “''Sad to see you go” '' “Was sorta hoping that you`d stay “ '' ''“Baby we both know” '' ''“That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can`t say tomorrow day” '' ''“Crawling back to you.” The three guys potentially sang together. “''Ever thought of calling when you`ve had a few? Cuz I always do , maybe I`m too, busy being yours too fall for somebody new.” '' “Do I wanna know?” ''Sam sang. “''Too busy being yours to fall” Kyle and Lucas sang. “''Sad to see you go” '' “Ever thought of calling darling?” '' ''“Do I wanna know?” '' ''“Do you want me crawling back to you? '' -The guys ended their song and received a wild roar of applause from glee club.- “That`s how you kick off indie week!” Nick yelled. -Shan was at class, lost in her thoughts.- “''This is my senior year. It won`t be long `till I finish school and go out on my own, and I`ve realized I have been so shy and so retracted ob myself that I haven`t been living. I feel as tough I was always on a cage, and now that I will go out to the world by my own- I`m npt gonna be ready, I`m getting tired of being the one from the back, the girl that is always ignored. Ever since I joined glee club everything changed, I`m getting a totally new personality, people finally started seeing me, I am something now, I matter, I can stand up for myself, I can.” '' -Bell rang and Shan finished class and walked down the hallways.- “''All my life, I`ve been fighting a war I can`t talk to you or your friends, it`s not only you. My heart jumps around when I`m alluded to, this will not do.” -Shan confidently walked past a group of cheerleaders, staring at them and straightly walking past them.- “''`Cause I was raised up, to be admired to be noticed. But when you`re withdrawn it`s the closest thing to assault when all eyes are on you. This will not do. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh” '' “I`m faking glory , lick my lips toss my hair and send a smile over and the stories brand new, but I can take it from here, I`ll find my own bravado.” '' ''-''Shan was now performing the song at glee the auditorium, alone.- “''It`s a switch flipped, it`s a pill tipped back, it`s a moon eclipse, whoa, and I can tell you that when the lights go off I`ll be ready for this. It`s in your blood stream, a collision of atoms that happens before your eyes, it`s a marathon run or a mountain you scale without thinking the size.” '' -Shan was again walking down the school`s hallways, ignoring a group of girls that was laughing at her as she hold up her middle finger to them and continued walking.- “''I was frightened of every little thing that I thought was out to get me down, to trip me out and laugh at me. But I learnt not to want the quiet of the room with no one around to find me out, I want the applause, the approve of the things that make me go oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh” '' -Shan was again singing the song alone at the auditorium.- “''It`s a switch flipped it`s a pill tipped back, it`s a moon eclipse, whoa, and I can tell you that when the lights go off I`ll be ready for this. It`s in your blood stream, a collision of atoms that happens before your eyes, it`s a marathon run or a mountain you scale without thinking the size.” '' -Shan was now sitting on glee club, she stood up in front of the class and performed the song.- “''I was frightened of every little thing that was out to get me down, to trip me up and laugh at me. But I learnt not to want the quiet of the room with no one around to find me out, I want the applause, the approve of the things that make me go oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh.” -Shan ended the song and received a great round of applause from the public as a smirk draw done her face.- “''I won`t sit on the back and get ingored again.”'' She thought. -Leni and Kyle were alone at the glee club classroom.- “Wanna hang out tonight?” Kyle asked Leni. “Sure. Where?” “I don`t know…. My house, we can watch some movies together.” -Leni smiled.- “Okay.” She said, smiling, as Kyle nodded and they kissed. -Ren entered Miriam`s office.- “Oh, crap! A zombie just got into my office! Oh, wait, it`s the new teacher.” Miriam said. “You wanted to see me, coach?” “Yes, yes I wanted to see you, you little dumby, sit down.” -Ren took a sit in front of Miriam.- “What is it?” Ren asked her. “I know these are your first weeks and that you feel kinda lost and all and that Nick Adams has gotten to befriend you.” “Well, yeah, kinda, he`s a nice guy.” “A nice guy?” -Ren nodded.- “Do you know who he is?” “Em…” “He is not a nice guy, Ren. You see his little glee club? He incentivates those kids.” “Well, isn`t that a good thing?” “Oh, no it isn`t. Those kids then vague about their sexuality and wonder if they`re a girl or a boy and wheter they should be singing on the streets for the rest of their lives.” Miriam said, as she took out a bottle of vodka and drank. “Em… you cannot do that.” “Oh, but I did, Ren. Look, Nick is not a nice guy, I warn you. He will use you for something, he got the poor kid Brandon Day out of glee club. He is not a good influence for those kids. Now, I have to go, I have no more vodka.” -Leni and Kyle were at Kyle`s house, lying on a couch in front of a TV at night watching a romantic comedy.- “You`re so cute, Leni.” -Leni blushed.- “Are we officialy a thing now?” “Do you want us to be officialy a thing now?” “Well…. Yeah” Leni said and blushed. “Then we are.” Kyle said and they kissed. “You`re so much different from Kat.” “Please don`t compare me to her.” Leni told him, “it`s just you and me here.” -Leni and Kyle continued watching the movie.- “''You used to have all the answers, and you, you still have them too. And we, we live hald on the daytime, and we, we live half at night. We watch things on VCR, with me you talk about big love, I think we`re superstars, you say that we`re the best thing, but you , you just know, you just do.”'' Leni sang. “''I want to find myself by the sea, in another`s company, by the sea, I want to go out to the pier, gonna drive and have no fear, because you, you just know, you just do.” Kyle sang as he hugged Leni. “''We watch things on VCRs, with me and talk about being , love, I think we`re superstars. You say you think we are the best thing, but you, you just know, you just do.” Leni and Kyle sang as they played with their noses and kissed. -Rose closed her locker and was surprised by Kat`s and Iris`s faces.- “Rose!” “What….” “Hey, you know how the guys did their song this indie week, and well, I think the girls should also show our indie side.” Kat told her. -Rose nodded.- “Yeah… do you guys know any indie songs?” “Not really.” Iris said. “Hm… I think we would kill it with Tessellate by Alt-J.” Rose told them. -Kat snapped her fingers.- “I love Alt-J! You`re right, that`s the right song to do.” Kat said, while Iris smiled. -Rose, Iris and Kat were performing in glee club.- “''Bit chunks out me, you`re a shark and I`m swimming, my heart thumps as I bleed, and all your friends come sniffing.”'' Rose said, as she, Iris and Kat moved to the song. “''Triangles are my favorite shape, three points and two lines meet, toe to toe, back to back let`s go, my love; it`s very late, `til morning comes, let`s tessellate.”'' Iris sang, with a smooth voice, moving to the slow rhythm. “''Go alone my flower, and keep my whole lovely you, wild green stones alone my lover and keep us on my heart”'' Kat sang, with a perfect tone while moving to the song. “''Three guns and one goes off, one`s empty and one`s not quick enough, one burn, one red one grin, search the grave while the camera spins”'' Rose sang “''Chunks of you will sink down to seals blubber rich in mourning , they`ll nosh you up, yes, they`ll nosh the love away but it`s fair to say, you will still haunt me.” Iris sang. “''Triangles are my favorite shape, three points and two lines meet, toe to toe, back to back let`s go, my love; it`s very late, `til morning comes, let`s tessellate.” The three girls ended the song moving with the smoth rhythm of the song and everyone applauded. “Damn, that song`s so smoth I almost fell down my chair!” Ula said. -Rose was listening to music, sitting down on Woodsville High School`s court. She stared at everyone around her, at the ones in love, at her happy soroundings.- “''Ugh, everyone seems to be so happy, everyone seems to be sure and secure about themselves… I still have no idea who I am. I mean, I think I`m bisexual but I`m not really sure, I just know that I`m not straight. But how can I know I`m bisexual if never in my life have I kissed a guy or a girl before. Well, I just am not entirely sure, I mean, ugh, I can`t put all of this in words, I just think I would totally kiss a guy, like I would have kissed Kyle back then, and I think I would totally kiss a girl, like I would have kissed Iris back then. And I do imagine myself sharing a romantic relationship with either sex, and I`m tired of being locked down on a cage and not being able to share to the world my true emotions. That sucks, I wish the world would know I`m open to experimenting, you know? I wish, but I don`t know, the time will come when everyone will know, but it`s not now. Iris knows and I`m really glad she does, I have someone to rely on. But I`m also pretty sure I`m young and there`s my whole life ahead of me.” '' -Rose took out her guitar and started playing it.- “''Shadows settle on the place, that you left, our mind`s all troubled by the emptiness. Destroy the middle is a waste of time, from the perfect start, to the finish line. But if you`re still breathing you`re the lucky ones, `cause most of us are breathing through corrupted lungs. setting fire at our insides for fun, collecting names of the lovers that went wrong, the lovers that went wrong.”'' Rose sang as she played the guitar. -Rose was now walking alone through the woods, playing the guitar and singing.- “''We are the reckless, we are the wild youth, setting visions of our future, one day we`ll reveal the truth, the one will day before we get there. And if you`re still bleeding you`re the lucky ones, `cause most of our feelings they are dead and they are gone, we`re setting fires to our insides for fun. Collecting pictures of the flood that wrecked our home, it was a flood that wrecked this….” '' -Rose was now performing at glee club with her guitar.- “''I`ve lost it all, I`m just a silhouette, a lifeless face that you`ll soon forget,my eyes are damp with the words you said, ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. But if you`re in love, then you are the lucky ones, `cause most of us are bitter over someone, we`re setting fire at our insides for fun, to distract ourselves from ever missing them, but I`m forever missing him…. And you caused it…… and you caused it …… and you caused it.” Rose finished singing, and stared at the ground. After a while, Iris started clapping and was followed by the rest of glee club and Rose took a sit besides her. -Samuel was talking to Ula at lunch.- “So, how`s everything going with Kat?” Ula asked him as she took a sip of coke. -Sam nodded.- “Pretty good, actually.” -Ula grinned.- “Oh my gosh, Sam, you`re just so cute!” “What about you, any candidates?” -Ula shooked her head.- “No. And actually, I`m fine with it. I don`t need or want anyone.” '' “''Ever had a boyfriend?” -Ula nodded.- “Once. He was such an ass, that`s why I really don`t want to hang out with anyone, guys are not for me, really, no.” -Sean, Wezz and the jocks came laughing to Sam`s and Ula`s table.- “Hey, X, I heard you and Kat had it already” Wezz said, laughing. “To be honest I tought you were gonna die a virgin” Sean said, “but well, it`s the same, everyone had it with Kat, it does not count” -The jocks all laughed.- “What do you mean by that?” “I mean that you`re girlfriend`s a slut, and everyone had sex with her.” “She is not a slut.” “Oh, really? Ask her, she`s been with everyone, X, she`s probably giving it to someone right now.” Sean said, as the jocks all laughed. -Ula stood up.- “Now you bastards get the fuck outta here and leave my friend alone!” She told them as she faced them, and they all just laughed. “What you gonna hit a girl? Go ahead!” -Sean stared at her, not laughing, and they all walked away.- “Ignore them, Sam, they`re just jealous.” “But, it`s true right? Kat used to…. Hang a lot with guys.” “Does it really matter now? She`s with you, and a houndred percent devoted to you, what she did before she hanged out with you does not matter.” -Kat and Sam were passionately kissing on Kat`s bed, and Sam pulled away.- “What is it Sam?” -Sam shook his head.- “No, tell me, Sam, what is it?” “Sean and the rest came today.” -Kat rolled her eyes.- “They told me you…” “What? What did they say about me?” “They told me you had sex with each one of them…” “Sam, that`s nothing okay? It`s not true, besides, Sean is just jealous that I picked you over him. He`s just kidding around.” “It`s not true then?” “No, I did not, all that matters right now is you, okay? All that matters in my life right now is you.” -Kat kissed Sam again but he pulled back.- “What?” Kat asked him, worried. “Is it true, are you still a…. slut?” “No, I told you already! Ugh, I`m done today, Sam, if all you want to know is if I`m a slut…” “But, of course I want to know! You are my girlfriend and I love you!” “Then stop it, okay? It`s not something I`m even proud of and you know it! You don`t even trust me, Samuel! Get out!” “What?” “Go away from my house, Samuel, I`m done for today.” “But, I was just asking…” “Get the fuck out.” -Kat was red and was about to cry. Sam stared at her and stood up as he slowly opened her room`s door and left.- “''It feels like I only go backwards baby, every part of me says go ahead. I got my hopes up again, oh, no, not again. Feels like we only go backwards darling.” ''Sam sang as he closed the door and kept walking down the stairs. “''I know that you think you sound funny when you call my name, but I hear it inside my head all day. When I realize I`m just holding onto the hope that maybe your feelings don`t show…” '' -Sam was now performing at glee club, staring right to Kat`s eyes.- “''It feels like we only go backwards baby, every part of me says go ahead. Then I got my hopes up again, oh, no, not again. Feels like we only go backwards darling. The seed of all this indecision isn`t me, oh no, cause I decided long ago . But that`s the way it seems to go when trying so hard to get something real, it feels….” Sam sang, with decision and regret, staring at Kat all way long. “''It feels like we only go backwards, baby, every part of me says go ahead. I got my hopes up again, oh no, not again feels like we only go backwards, darling.”'' Sam ended the song, Kat and him staring directly at each other, Kat had tears gathering on her eyes, and Sam had a glimmer of reflect on his face. -Sam caught up with Kat on the hallways.- “Look, I`m so sorry Kat. I get you, I was just so stupid, please, Ì`m sorry, so sorry, I trust you, I really do. I hope we just can get over this and continues, because I love you and I don`t give a fuck about your past, I care about the present, and I now that I love you.” -Kat stopped walking and stared at Sam.- “What you did hurt me… but I know you did not mean it, I know you did not, Sam. Maybe I also overreacted a little bit, or whatever, but yeah, I trust you and I know how bad you feel, so yeah, I forgive you, Sam. Let`s just get through this crap.” -Sam smiled and they continued walking together.- -Ren was having a coffee at the teacher`s longue with Nick and Amy.- “So, Miriam called me the other day” Ren said, as Amy rolled her eyes, “she told me you were a bad influence to the kids at glee club…. For whatever reason and that you`re mean or something.” “Do you believe her?” Nick asked him. “Nah, of course I don`t.” “Ugh, this woman keeps on torturing me.” “Honey, relax, you know how crazy she is.” Amy told him as Nick nodded. “I can`t believe how she keeps on with this hatred, I know why, but I can`t believe she can`t move over it… I`m done with her.” Nick said, as he stood up and walked away. -Nick entered Miriam`s office in a rush.- “What do you want, oh my gosh! You look out of an asylum! What is it, little slut?” “Miriam, I`m done with you, I`m done with your little talks about me! That I`m a bad influence to glee kids, to Ren? All those things you told me before? Is it even true? Is it even true? That story you pulled to me about your husband- my father?” -Miriam stood up, red and shaking of anger.- “Yes, Nicholas! Yes! Oh, I`m not that bored to make that all up! I wish I had! But your father, your father chose you! He just abandoned me with no word!” -Nick shook his head.- “Even if he did so, I don`t deserve all your hate, Miriam. I tried to help you, you really need help, Miriam, you really do.” Nick said, as he walked away. “Don`t you dare leave, Nicholas!” Miriam yelled, and Nick stopped. “You don`t know how it feels! You are no one to judge! So, stop it! Okay! You know nothing!” -Nick shook his head.- “You know what, Miriam? I hope you find someone, I hope someone feels pitty for you and helps you, you need help.” Nick walked away with anger, as Miriam stared blankly, her face red and numb in absolute hate and anger. -Miriam entered her car, smoking. As she entered she grabbed a bottle of scoth and drank it before leaving it on a seat, she turned up the radio to heavy music and stared at her reflection on the wing mirror, she badly placed on some red lipstick on her lips and turned on the radio to Nine Inch Nails.- “''The throat is deep and the mouth is wide, saw some things on the other side. Made me promise to never tell, but you know me, I can`t help myself.”'' Miriam sang along as she drove. -Nick was also on his car listening to Nine Inch Nails, angry and driving.- “''Now I`ve got something you have to see, they put something inside of me. The smile is red and its eyes are black, I don`t think I`ll be coming back.” '' Nick sang along as he drove. -Miriam and Nick both drove on separate cars, both angered and confused, singing along to Nine Inch Nails.- “''I don`t believe it, I had to see it, I came back haunted, I came back haunted. I said goodbye but I, I had to try, I came back, I came back haunted, I came back, c-c-c came back haunted.” Both Nick and Miriam sang along on their cars. -Miriam stopped in front of the Raging Bull.- -Nick stopped in front of his house.- -Brandon was alone at the auditorium, he stared at the seats in front of him, imagined himself singing at nationals and winning the title, he closed his eyes and there he was, doing a solo with glee club as a back-up, making them win nationals. He opened his eyes and faced the reality.- “Hey.” Lucas suddenly said. “What are you doing here?” “Could ask you the same thing.” “Ugh, Lucas, I told you, I don`t need help.” “I know that, I got that, but we promised to leave our past behind, right?” -Brandon rolled his eyes.- “Right. Do you think I could go back to glee club?” “I don`t really know, until you prove them wrong.” “Well, after you sang apologize right here it`s not gonna be easy.” “I know, I know, but that`s all part of the past now, I`m here, you`re here, we can leave the past behind and maybe work it out. You`re alone, Brandon, you need someone to be there for you, no one`s there for you like I am. A hundred percent, always, I am the one that is trying to help you right now, I learned from my mistakes, I was the first one from glee club to know how to aopoligze.” “You`re right, Luke, but I don`t know.” -Brandon started walking away, but stopped.- “''Afterlife, oh my God, what an aweful word, after all the breath and the dirt, and the fires are burnt. And after all this time, and after the ambulances go, and after all the hangers-on are done hanging out on the dead lights of the afterglow. I wanna know-“ ''Brandon sang as he turned and stared at Lucas. “''Can we work it out? We Scream and shout, till we work it out. Can we just work it out? Scream and shout till just work it out. Till we work it out, Till we work it out, Till we work it out.” ''Brandon and Lucas sang. “''Afterlife, I think I saw what happens next. It was just a glimpse of you, like looking through the window, or a shallow see, could you see me? And after all this time, it`s like nothing else we used to know after all the hangers-on are done hanging to the dead lights of the afterglow, I`ve gotta know” Lucas sang, as Brandon and him got closer. “Can we work it out? We Scream and shout, till we work it out. Can we just work it out? Scream and shout till just work it out. Till we work it out, Till we work it out, Till we work it out.” ''Brandon and Lucas sang. “''But you say” Lucas sang. “''Oooooh, when love is gone? Where does it go?”'' Brandon sang. “''But you say” '' “Oooooooh, when love is gone, where does it go?” '' ''“And where do we go, and where do we go, and where do we go? “Can we work it out? We Scream and shout, till we work it out. Can we just work it out? Scream and shout till just work it out. Till we work it out, Till we work it out, Till we work it out.” ''Brandon and Lucas sang together. “''It`s just an afterlife.” Brandon sang. “''It`s just an afterlife with you.”'' Lucas sang. “''It`s just an afterlife.”'' Brandon and Lucas sang, staring at each other face to face, eye to eye, lips to lips. They kissed. -Glee club was back in session and Rose stood up.- “Mister Adams, to end Indie Week with a bang, Shan, Sam and I would like to do MS MR`s iconic Hurricane.” Rose said, as Nick nodded. -Rose, Sam and Shan stood up in front of glee club and started performing.- “''Didn`t knew what this would be, but I knew you didn`t see, what I thought you saw in me.”'' Shan sang, staring at Grady. “''I jumped the gun, so sure you`d split and run, ready for the worse before the damage was done.”'' Sam sang. “''The storm never came, oh it never was, didn`t know getting lost in the blue, he dammned how I ran after losing you.”'' Rose sang “''Welcome to the inner workings of my mind, so dark and foul I can`t disguise, can`t disguise, nights like this, I`ve become afraid, of the darkness in my heart, hurricane.”'' Sam, Rose and Shan sang together. “''What`s wrong with me, why I don`t understand and see, I never saw what you saw in me, keep my eyes open, my lips sealed,my heart closed and my eyes peeled.”'' Rose sang. “''Welcome to the inner workings of my mind, so dark and foul I can`t disguise, can`t disguise, nights like this, I`ve become afraid, of the darkness in my heart, hurricane.”'' Sam, Rose and Shan sang together. “Make ash and leave the past behind, lady diamond in the sky, wild light, glowing bright to guide me when I fall I fall on tragedy” Shan sang. “''Welcome to the inner workings of my mind, so dark and foul I can`t disguise, can`t disguise, nights like this, I`ve become afraid, of the darkness in my heart, hurricane.”'' Sam, Rose and Shan ended the song. “Well done, guys!” Nick said, “I hope that you guys took use of indie week to find new styles, explore new things, grow. But of course, we can`t end indie week without a group performance.” Nick said, as they all smiled. -Glee club was now on stage, all wearing purple shirts.- “''Oh, yeah, oh yeah, that gun is loaded!”'' They all sang together before suddenly splitting up. “''I know I messed up a few times or what you wanna call it, I know I fell down, you`d change the way that I saw it, I put it on the line this time only”'' Sam sang, as behind him everyone danced freely. “''Is that what you really want?”'' The girls sang. “''I can`t see I got red hands, I`m colorblind singing”'' Shan sang, as they did “day-oh!” “''Don`t put the blame on me child, the damn thing gone wild” '' “Day-oh!” '' ''“Never wanted to be fooling you, I can`t believe I was ruining you” Shan sang “''Is that what you really want?”'' The boys sang. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, that gun is loaded, but it`s not my hand, that gun is loaded, but it`s not my hand, the fire burns, I`m not the one with the match, man, that gun is loaded, but it`s not my hand!” They all sang as they danced freely around the stage “''I`ve seen it all before, you back out, and everything`s changing, I need something more, you stepped down, so what are you chasing? I`d put it on rewind for this time only”'' Leni sang, as they boys sang: “''Is that what you really want?” '' “I realized that I got red hands, I wanna change this, don`t ask me why I choose to lie, I stay blind. It`s pretty clear you`re fuming to, you`re accusations are burning through” Kyle sang, as the girls sang: “''is that what you really want?” '' “Oh yeah, oh yeah, that gun is loaded, but it`s not my hand, that gun is loaded, but it`s not my hand, the fire burns, I`m not the one with the match, man, that gun is loaded, but it`s not my hand!” They freakshows ended their performance and shared a group hug. '' '' Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Iwan Rheon '''as Ren Sayer *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Scott Evans 'as Sean Preston *'Cody Christian 'as Wezz Samson *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge Polls What do you think of the episode? I Loved it I liked it It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite song? Do I Wanna Know? Bravado VCR Tesselate Youth Feels Like We Only Go Backwards Came Back Haunted Afterlife Tesselatte Red Hands Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes